


The returned

by Rachelskarstensboobs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelskarstensboobs/pseuds/Rachelskarstensboobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa...Picks up after 2nd season.. Clarke tries to survive in the woods, only to be brought back to Lexa camp...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been four days since Clarke had left Camp Jaha and her people behind.

The more days went by the more she regretted leaving her people behind. On her second day she was lucky enough to catch a, well she believed the human once called it rabbit, it had tasted quite good, but only lasted for 2 days, as it was only a small animal.

She hated that she had left her mother without a word, without telling her that she loved her and maybe that time will bring them back together, but she couldn’t be face to face with her. She knew she wouldn’t have been able to look at her, her mother would have that knowing look on her face, blaming her for the people that had died that day in the village, the people in M.t. Weather... Clarke sighted frustrated. It wasn't even like she was blaming her mother, she understood.

She also hated leaving all her friends behind, but she knew most of them would blame her, she blamed herself... .

After a week out in the woods with barely food and water she became frustrated, wanting to go back, she questioned everything. The problem was she had no idea where she was, after walking around for hours, she felt like she was walking in circles, so she crashed down on the floor. The next day she got up, it felt like every other day, get up find something to eat and drink.. then sleep... and again. Another day had dragged by and there was still no food, she had spotted a dear, but when she went for the kill, the dear had ran and she fell to the ground, face forward right into the mud. She screamed desperately, punching the mud. She thought that she could handle this, but well obviously she couldn't.

She heard something move in the bushes, she looked around trying to make out what it was, something black moved and all Clarke knew was that she needed to run if she wanted to survive this. So she got up as fast as she could, taking of in a sprint the animal had chased her for what felt like hours, before her lungs gave out, and didn’t want to work any more, but her legs carried her for another 5 minutes before she tripped over a root, breaking her ankle. She landed hard on the ground, she wanted to scream in pain, but every breath felt like someone squeezed her lungs together, she coughed, her throat felt raw and tense, before her eyes shut and everything went black.

It had been two days she was laying against a tree waiting to invite death, she knew it would come sooner or later, she hoped the sooner was her case. She had been so weak she hadn’t even been able to lift her arm. When she closed her eyes and opened them again there was a wolf in front of her. It fletched its teeth and she knew that this predator would go right for her throat.. well at least it was a quick death she thought. As she closed her eyes, awaiting her certain death. But it wouldn’t come today, a arrow flew thru the air, the arrowhead buried itself inside the wolfs throat as it gave on last sound before its eyes closed and fell to the ground, dead. Clarke eyes were wide in shook. The person with the bow and arrow walked towards the animal, unavoidable looking at Clarke. Clarke saw the person, she was light footed, a small woman. She kneeled down, looking at Clarke, both her hands lifted the blondes head, and Clarke looked into deep blue ones, she recognized them, but she didn’t know the woman's name, just that she was one of Lexa´s people.

The grounder woman studied the blondes face before she opened her mouth;"You.. Clarke?" She asked pointing into the sky.

Clarke didn't answer, her eyes only starred at her blue ones blankly. The woman rolled her eyes and then searched for something in her bag. She pulled out a brown flask, bringing it to Clarke´s mouth then she said;" You drink!"

Clarke turned her face, she wanted to be left alone, die alone here in those stupid woods in her own misery.

The woman slapped the blonde in front of her hard in the face before bringing her mouth back to the flask of water.

"You weak! Drink!" she said shoving the flask into Clarke´s mouth, forcing her to swallow the cold liquid.

The woman stepped away from her again, kneeling down, cutting the wolf open, and Clarke´s eyes fell shut again.

Clarke opened her eyes again, it had gotten dark outside, her throat was dry and she wished she could drink another bottle of water. She looked around, the grounder woman had stayed, she had made a fire keeping them both warm, as she was chewing on a piece of meat. Clarke only now noticed the smell of fresh meat and her mouth watered. The woman looked up at Clarke, she put her meat down and walked over to her again, taking a fresh piece of meat and shoving it also into Clarke´s mouth forcefully, before saying.

"You EAT!" she said glaring at her until she took a bite. Only then she said back down opposite her and started eating again. After Clarke had finished her piece she had fallen right back asleep. But was shortly awoken by the woman who had kicked her shoes, trying to get her attention.

Clarke looked up as the other woman leant down again and handed Clarke the bottle. Clarke took three long sips, before she put the flask down again.

"Thank you" Clarke whispered.

The woman looked confused back at her, not understanding what she said, she sat back down putting another piece of wood ontop of the fire.

Clarke was shaken awake, her eyes were still unfocused as she watched the forest floor move under her. Her left leg and arm hurt as they were hanging down from something, Clarke closed and opened her eyes again, before she noticed that the small grounder woman was carrying her on her shoulders. Clarke was quite impressed, but then again she probably carried even larger animals home. Then it struck Clarke were was this woman taking her?

She tried to move but the woman only growled at her. Clarke thought it be better not to move anymore before this woman was making her walk the rest of the way so she stayed still.

They had walked for hours, it was almost getting darker outside and she wondered how long they had walked for, well the grounder woman had walked. She didn't even seem to be out of breath as she carried Clarke thru the gates of the grounders camp.

The woman pushed Clarke off of her, who landed hard on the ground. she growled and looked up at the grounder in confusion. As she spotted the face of the warrior named Indra. She took one look at Clarke and then looked at the grounder woman before she yelled at the woman in her language. She looked pissed, but then again she always looked pissed.

They were arguing for sometime before the grounder woman gave in. She walked back to Clarke, she leant down and grabbed the sides of her leather jacket, pulling her up in one swift motion. Then she dragged her towards a tent, down a wooden staircase and then it dawned on Clarke, they were taking her prisoner. The woman looked at her, apologetic as she pushed her inside the prison cell.

Clarke had no idea how much time she had spent in the cell, she was only greeted twice a day by a guy with a skeleton helmet who wouldn’t talk to her. He was the only indication of morning or evening. But atleast Clarke was getting stronger again. After only to days she was able to stand on her own again. Also her voice was coming back. Another evening was coming and it would take long for the Skeleton guy would to come back with her dinner, her only other human contact she had since she had been brought here. Clarke was leaning against the cold stone wall as he entered, she didn't need to look up as he would leave right away anyway, but this time he didnt.

"Hello Clarke":Lexa said, before her voice broke.

Clarke eyes widened in shock, sure her brain was just making this up. Lexa couldn´t be here right now. She wasn´t even sure how she felt about Lexa nor sure what she would do, but she looked up anyway only to be greeted by those exacly same big blue eyes that had betrayed her.

Her mouth dropped in surprise as she starred at her, slowly lifting herself from the ground, she walked towards Lexa making sure she wasn´t hallucinating this, the blonde stopped right before the other woman. They were only inches apart, Lexas face was giving away nothing this time, only the slight twitch of her lip that Clarke had almost missed. She starred at the woman her eyes searching Lexas face for something, when her hand crashed down on her cheek, cutting Lexas lip open.

"You left me!" the blonde screamed at the brunette.

Lexa looked to the floor slowly opening her eyes again, before looking back at Clarke, then she nodded. That enraged Clarke even more so she started punching Lexa´s chest, as hard as she could. Lexa didn’t fight back she just starred at her. Which angered her even more.

"You... You left ME!... How could you DO THIS TO ME! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, ...They are ALL DEAD! ... You.. YOU LEFT! WE had A DEAL ... we had a deal LEXA..." Clarke screamed still punching Lexa, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Its ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUU... I ...I ...I HATE YOU!" the blonde screamed.

The blue eyed girl couldn’t take any of this any more, she grabbed Clarkes hands and backed her up against the wall, pinning her there.

Lexa forced herself to look into Clarkes watering eyes, it pained her seeing her like this.

But Clarke just shook her head, before she crumbled down to the ground. She looked to Lexa who was kneeling besides her now.

"Lexa I...I killed them all... Everybody! ... I killed them ... the kids.. all .. the innocent... dead... I..Killed everybo..." She whispered, scared that Lexa would also reject her, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sometimes we have to do things, to protect the people we love, things that we dont want to do, ... the lesson his how we deal with them." Lexa started, before Clarke looked at her. Lexa didnt push her away, she studied the brunette girls face, before she rushed forward, hugging Lexa. Lexa was shocked for a moment, by all this emotion, not sure what to do. But then she put her arms over Clarke in a protective manner, pulling her more and more in as everything crashed down on the blonde and she finally could let go of all that emotion that she had been caring around for the past weeks. It had been the same for Lexa, she had thought that Clarke had died, that she and only her decision had been her the death. She hadn't been ready to loose her, but her people had come before her heart.

Clarke couldn’t be mad at Lexa, the brunette was the only one who understood, and right know, she needed her more than anyone else, as she sobbed into Lexa´s neck, as the brunette was stocking her hair and holding her close.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa's right arm was draped over Clarke's shoulder, her left on the blondes hip, securing the leg that was draped over her outstretched one's. Clarke's face was nuzzled into her neck. Goosebumps traveled across Lexa's neck, each time she could feel the sky girl's even breaths against it. The blondes right arm was hanging over Lexa's left shoulder. They had been sitting like that for hours in that cold prison cell, Lexa's bones already ached from the position, but she was to scared to move, scared to wake the finally calmed down and sleeping girl in her arms. She wasn't sure how things would move on after this, scared that Clarke would never let her be this close to her again. She knew what she had done to Clarke, she hated herself for making this decision, but she would always pick her people over her heart.

Lexa could feel every little movement Clarke made, her chest moving up and down, the twitch in her left hand, the little sound that left her mouth before she smacked her lips together, each on of them dragging her further into the darkness of her so called weakness. She had wanted to make her peace, believing that Clarke had died at the hands from the Mounten Men, her hands had balled into fists, her mouth had gone dry and her eyes had swollen,- everytime she thought about her those past weeks. But it hadn't taken long until the news had traveled to her camp and among her people, that the Sky Commander named Clarke had killed everyone, each one of the Mounten Men, leading her people out of the Mounten with no death on her side.

She could remember that day almost better then every other, Indra had entered her tent, while was she was standing over the Map, trying so hard not to think about the woman she had betrayed, and most likely killed. Battling the tears as she looked up at Indra, who actually had a smile on her lips, which was very, oh so very rare for Indra. When she had questioned her why she was disturbing her privacy, as she had clearly told her she didn't wanted to be.

Indra only smiled up at her not even apologizing, when she said;"They defeated the Mounten Men... The Sky people won!"

Horror struck Lexa's face, when she looked up into Indra's, before she asked with a breaking voice;" Clarke?"

Indra had only nodded and then said;" It is said that the Sky girl killed everyone, with her bare hands, Commander. She is well... she is leading her people back to their camp as we speak."

It had been like a burden that had been lifted from her chest, she could feel like she could breath freely again, only for something to crash down on her again. Indra could see the trouble in her Lexa's face and had left her tent right away.

If Clarke wasn't dead, and they indeed had won the war... how long would it take for Clarke to march against her... Would she even ever be able to look her in the face after what she had done. Tears had filled her eyes, burning as Lexa had refused to let them fall.

It made the situation she had found herself in ridiculous, she knew Clarke wouldn't march against her, all she wanted was peace. The girl seemed so fragile there in her arms, Lexa wondered how long she had been outside on her own, and only could imagine what had happened to her when Chelsea hadn't found her and brought her back.

She could hear footsteps coming from outside, as it only took a second to reveal who they had belonged to. Indra was standing in the frame of the Prison door.

"Commander, Timid and his people arrived, he is awaiting your presents." Indra spoke.

Lexa only nodded, looking back at Clarke before she sighted deeply and entangled herself from the girl. She had guided the blondes body to the floor and taken a piece of fur, covering the girl, to keep her warm.

"I want Nyko to care for her wounds, after that she is free to go to where ever she wants, if she should decide to leave camp, i want someone watching over her."

She said to Indra after walking past her, face not giving away anything.  
\----  
Clarke jerked awake, as Nyko had finished up the bandage's around her ankle, securing it on each side with metal, so her foot was held in place. It had taken a couple of seconds for her to realize where she was and what had happened, as she looked around only to find Nyko getting up from the crouched position he had sat in. She wondered for a second where Lexa had gone, but let go of that thought as Nyko stretched out his hand for her. She took it and he pulled her up, pushing a wooden stick into her other hand.

Clarke took it, and then looked down at her ankle.

"Thank you!" she said.

Nyko only nodded, before he put an arm around her waist to secure her.

"We should get you something to eat and get out of this cold cell!" he said with a smile playing on his lips.

Clarke obeyed and let him lead her outside, only to be greeted by what felled like the whole grounder camp looking up at her and before she could comprehend what was happening, 2 of the grounders had lifted her up, onto their shoulders, while the people around her yelled her name.

Clarke was confused as to what was going on, was she being punished?

She looked around frantically for someone, anyone, her eyes searched for Lexa or Indra, but she couldn't find them. They had walked her around camp, before they finally sat her down at a enormous dinner table. Nyko had taken his place to her right, as he saw the confusion on the blondes face he just said: "Everyone here wants to honor your bravery, they are celebrating your defeat of the mounten men, they all would be honored to feast with you, they are just waiting for you to, well to ... to accept them."  
\---  
Lexa had watched from afar, she knew her people would honor her bravery sooner or later. She scanned the ground, as a Roar erupted from the table, which only could mean that Clarke had accepted, a smile formed on Lexa's lip. Her blue eyes watched Clarke as she was stuffing her mouth with food and beer, next to her Nyko, she could feel his eyes linger on her, she gave him a nod and he smiled.

The grounders had been celebrating for hours, most of them were already passed out on their chairs, drooling over the table, or over themselves. Lexa was about to head to her tent, when she spotted familiar strands of blonde hair. She walked over only to be met my Clarke, who was in a what looked like a not very comfortable position on her chair sleeping. A soft smile formed on the commanders lips, as she watched the girl for a short while, before she shook the girls arm softly.

"Clarke? You shouldn't be sleeping out here!"

But Clarke didn't open her eyes, she smacked her lips together and mumbled something that Lexa couldn't understand. So she shook the girl only a bit more, but the blonde just stirred into the other direction away from Lexa, waving her hands at her.

Then she mumbled something that sounded like "Just 5 more minutes"

Lexa shook her head, but she wasn't leaving the girl out here. So she brought one arm under the blonde girls legs, the other around her back, lifting the skygirl with ease. Clarke had not owned a tent yet, as it was still being sat up, even tho Lexa wasn't sure if the girl even wanted to stay she had ordered her people to take care of it.

So she carried the girl inside her own tent, slowly lowering her into her own bed. Lexa moved to the side, putting a blanked over the blonde and then moved to the other side of the room. She pulled two chairs to her side as she didn't know how the girl would react if she would wake up next to the brunette. Lexa watched Clarke, until her eyelids felt heavier and heavier, until her dreams started to consume her.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke awoke slowly, her eyes opened only briefly, to close right away again. She growled loudly as she felt a strong headache over come her. She turned, trying to keep the light away from her face as she heard a small laugh coming from somewhere inside of the tent.

Only now had Clarke noticed that she wasn't lying in her own bed... in fact she hadn't been in her own bed for weeks. The blonde willed her eyes open, only to increase the pain that was coming from her head. Another growled escaped her, as her eyes were scanning the inside of the tent. It looked familiar, too familiar! As her head started to comprehend who that tent belonged to, her eyes fell on the Commander, who was half sitting, half dangling from a chair opposite her.

"Lexa? Why am I in your bad?" the blonde asked disbelievingly, searching her mind for memories of how she had ended up here.

"Good morning to you too!" Lexa said, as she strechted and started to rise from her chair.

"WHY am I in your bed, Lexa? And why are you sleeping in that chair?" Clarke questioned, closing her eyes again, as the unbearable pain was shooting thru her brain.

"Well you had a little to much to drink yesterday... and I thought that you wouldn't be very happy waking up next to me so i slept on the chair."

"But you thought i would be happy waking up in your bed?" Clarke asked angry.

"Noo.. I.. I thought you..." Lexa was cut off by Clarke who waved a hand at her dismissively and swung her legs out of the bed.

"There is water... and something for your headache, I figured that you would need it." Lexa offered, as she pointed next to the bed.

"And you only tell me that now?" Clarke asked offended as she gulped down the water with whatever that other thing was.

The blonde dropped down onto the bed again, not daring to get up again as she was sure she would throw up.

Lexa had moved to her side, but kept her distance as she looked into the blue eyes in front of her.

"Well, you shouldn't have drunk so much!"

"No kidding! What happened yesterday anyway?" Clarke asked, as she rubbed her temples.

"They celebrated your victory, your bravery, you took on the Mountain men with only a hand full of people and survived. No other clan ever dared, nor survived war with them... Well, no one but you! I may have rescued my people who were trapped in that mountain, but you revenged them."

"I wasnt brave.. I should have told them that! Me killing all those people had nothing to do with bravery, or revenge, they.. I shoudln't have allowed it." Clarke said while shacking her head, thinking back to last night.

"I drank with them, celebrating killing all those innocent.. the children.. what is wrong with me..." She stopped as she could feel a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't do this to yourself Clarke... beating yourself up over this isn't helping anyone. Your hurting and that's alright, you should take the time you need, but don't loose yourself in it, once you let the darkness inside it consumes you, and im afraid that you won't find your way back... But you should know that last night wasn't about you killing innocent people Clarke, it wasn't only about your bravery, it was also about them! They accepted you as on of them and that's big Clarke."

Lexa's words were spoken carefully, making sure Clarke would understand them. She pulled her hand back taking on last glance at the blonde, before exciting the tent.

Clarke needed a moment for everything to sink in. She pulled the blanked over her head. She knew that Lexa was right, and she also knew that she couldn't change the past. But the wounds were still to fresh. What had Lexa meant when she said they had accepted her as one of them? And why was her damn headache not getting any better? She turned around in the bed, stuffing her face even further into the pillow. She started to find comfort as she inhaled the scent of Lexa that lingered everywhere in her bed.

As much as she wanted to hate the commander she couldn't. As much as she told herself that everything was Lexa's fault, that Lexa had betrayed her, that Lexa lied to her, that Lexa had broken their deal, that Lexa risked the life of all her people,that Lexa was to blame for their deaths..., but the longer she thought about it, the more she understood. She had made a relatively same decision when she killed the innocent people in mount weather. She knew she was wrong for blaming everything on her, but it made this somewhat easier to deal with.

Hours later when her headache finally had disappeared, she heard someone enter the tent, Clarke hoped to find Lexa there, but was disappointed as she looked into a men's face. He was tall, muscles covered every inch of his body, his long black hair was braided back and a huge tattoo covered his face.

"Clarke of the sky people your tent has been set up, the commander has asked me to escort you there!" he said.

Clarke got up and let the grounder guide her outside.

"Where is the Commander?" she asked slightly confused.

"Taking care of some issues, she will be back shortly." he answered plainly, before leading her inside her new tent.

The tent wasn't big, it consisted of a bed, a table with a chair, and something that looked like a wardrobe. Clarke nodded towards the grounder, and he left without a word.

Clarke wasn't sure if she was happy or angry about this change of scenery. Did Lexa not want her close? Or was she doing this for Clarke, because she thought that she would need space, not that she was saying she wouldn't need space, but a tent, for only her?

As Clarke dropped onto the bed, she already missed the scent of the brunette. Clarke couldn't bear sit in this tent all alone by herself. So she went outside, joining some grounders on the campfire, as she started to drink and eat with them. As the day was becoming darker the more alcohol was consumed by the blonde. Her eyes ever so often moved to Lexa's tent, checking if the commander had finally arrived yet. When the sun was not to be seen anymore, her eyes had found the target of her desire. Lexa had unmounted her horse, before shortly entering her tent. Clarke had waited, first some minutes, but those turned to hours, as she realized that Lexa would not do a check up on her, she wondered if she should do a check up on Lexa.

She clumsily lifted herself up from the log, before stumbling over towards Lexa's tent.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa sat in her bed, her upper body leant against the end of the bed, her legs outstretched. She looked tired, as her eyes scanned a piece of paper that laid outstretched in front of her.

Her head lifted, as she heard someone clumsily enter her tent. Only to find a obvious drunken Clarke stumble in with dazed eyes, pushing herself up on a wooden stick, to keep her balance. Lexa was sure that if the girl wouldn't have had the stick in her hand to hold her up, she would not be standing right now.

"Clarke..?" Lexa exhaled surprised.

"Hmm" Clarke hummed, as she struggled to walk towards the commanders bed.

"What brings you here?" Lexa asked still confused as her eyes studied the blonde. When Clarke had finally reached the brunette's bed, she sat down next to the commander cross-legged, ignoring her question.

Lexa folded the piece of paper and put it next to her, as she looked questioningly at Clarke, who teared her eyes away from Lexas scrutiny and stared blindly down at her fingers.

"I think I did you injustice!" Clarke was slurring. "I think about you, ...alot!" Clarke confessed, her face turning even redder, as she starred down at her hands.

Lexas eyes widened at the blondes confession, her mouth parts slightly in curious shock. She wanted to hear what Clarke had to say, but it would be weak to take advantage of a drunken Clarke.

"How much did you drink?" Lexa asked sitting up straight, a frown apparent on her face.

"Don't give me that look! Its your fault anyway!" Clarke answered offended.

Confusion struck Lexas face as she tried to comprehend what that was supposed to mean.

"Why did you give me this new tent?" Clarke asked outright after a moment.

The brunette's eyebrows knitted together. "Are you saying you don't like it? I hoped you... ."

"I didn't say that, ... I .. I was just wondering, if you wanted to get rid of me." Clarke admitted, still looking at her hands. "I just thought that maybe because I was quite harsh towards you this mornings, that you .. Well, I... Maybe that you... ."

"Clarke I wasn't trying to get rid of you! I thought that that's what you wanted, I thought that you would need your space, and no offence but that chair is way to uncomfortable to sleep in more than once."

A smile formed on the blondes lips, before she started to lift herself up and she began to straddle a slightly irritated brunette.

"C- Clarke?" Lexa gasped slightly shocked. She cursed the effect that woman had on her. And now with the blue eyed beauty on top of her, that was to much to handle, as she became tingly all over... .

"You think to much!" Clarke breathed, her face moving closer to the brunettes.

Confusion and arousal crossed Lexas face, as she whispered;" Your drunk!"

"Am I?" Clarke asked, biting her lower lip, as she rested her forehead against Lexas, her face already red from the ghost of excitement rousing from within their proximity.

Lexa swallowed hard, as she turned her face away. "Yes! Your not thinking clear right now. I think you should leave before you do something you might regret in the morning!"

Feeling herself get hot with anticipation, she tried to get away from the blonde, but Clarke leant even further down and started to pin the brunette to the bed by her shoulders. Their body's almost flushed together.

"My mind has never been clearer!" Clarke purred, as she started trailing kisses along Lexas jawline, the blondes lips hot and wet against her sensitive skin, eliciting an unwilling moan from the brunette. Causing Clarke to grin, as Lexas hands balled into fists, trying to resist the blonde on top of her.

Clarke could feel Lexa squirm under her, trying to free herself from the blondes grasp. Clarke brought up her hand to the commanders chin, before turning it a bit further so her mouth was right on top of Lexas ear before she breathed out in a hot whisper;

"I want you commander"

From this point on Lexa's mind went blank. Lexa had no more self control left as she captured Clarkes lips hungrily, almost famished, was her assault, warmth and moistness quickly spreading over them, as Clarkes fingers tangled in her hair, deepening their kiss. The extraordinary sensation dazed her, drowning the brunette in euphoria and very, pleasurable feelings.

The commanders hands wandered, as they moved to Clarkes sides, resting on her hips. Lexa could still taste the stain of alcohol on the blondes lips as their tongues moved in sync.

The heat was rapidly becoming unbearable and unrelenting, a sheen of sweat reappeared all over the blondes skin and some on Lexas. A sudden grope made the blonde moan, Clarke blinked in confusion before she noticed that Lexa had switched their positions. A large grin formed on Clarkes face, that was until Lexa jumped off the bed, away from her, her hands balled into fists. Lexa starred at the ground before she started pacing back and forth in her tent.

Anger and frustration was written across her face; "You idiot what are you thinking... here I try to keep my distance ... And what is she doing ... Just enters my tent without permission ... she is clearly drunk off her ass..." Lexa started to mumble to herself, while saying some other words in Trigedasleng that Clarke didn't understand, but is merely sure that those were curses.

Clarke who was left hot and bothered on the bed, watched her;" Yes I am, but it still doesn't change the fact that I wan..."

"DON'T!" Lexa yelled at her, while pointing a finger at her.

Clarke fell silent, seeing the inner conflict within the brunette. She wanted to shift off the bed, but within seconds Lexa had rushed out of the tent.


End file.
